The Melancholy of Demyx Setsuko
by ElegyXIII
Summary: To Zexion, life was simply a boring routine one must follow, however, that was before he met Demyx. Suddenly unpredictable events are the only thing routine, Demyx is somehow at the center of all of the chaos, and Zexion's life is forever changed. Zemyx
1. 1st Verse: Routine

Author's Note: I watched The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi and this fic popped into my brain. Although the basic story is based on Suzumiya Haruhi, I plan to make some changes if I continue with this fic. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this! Please leave a review if you want me to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of SquareEnix.

* * *

The Melancholy of Demyx

1st Verse: Routine

_Life was just a continuous cycle of routines. There were no irregularities, no evil organizations plotting to take over the world, no Keyblade Masters running about destroying those imaginary Heartless creatures, no witches who were capable of memory manipulation, and there was certainly no group of people called Nobodies with supernatural abilities. Things like those only existed in stories, television shows, or video games. There was once a time that I had hoped for a chance to meet with these irregularities, but since I'm now headed for high school I've decided to graduate from those ridiculous thoughts as well…_

The sound of the school bell chiming signaled the start of a new year for the students of Radiant Gardens High School. '_More like signaling the start of a new routine_,' thought silver-haired Zexion as he finished securing his bike. Picking up his school briefcase, the freshman with lilac-colored eyes strolled towards the school building. '_Another school year…another routine…_'

Or so he thought… What started out as another welcome-to-your-first-day-of-school routine catalyzed events that level-headed Zexion never imagined. It was a simple introduction; every class starts out with this at the first day of school no matter what grade level. One would stand up and introduce who they were, where they were from, and what they goals were for the year. '_A rather boring yearly ritual_,' thought Zexion when it was his turn to introduce himself.

"I hope to have a good year with everyone," concluded Zexion as his new classmates applauded.

Sitting down, Zexion contemplated on how unvarying the introductions everyone gave were. It all followed the same pattern starting with "Hi my name is (insert name here). I'm from (insert school name) Middle School. (Other random things Zexion could care less about.) I hope to have a good year with everyone." How boring…

"My name is Demyx," stated the boy sitting behind Zexion (who was thinking 'Here we go again'). "And if there are any Keyblade Masters, witches, Nobodies, etc etc…come join me! I have no desire to associate with normal humans!"

The classroom went silent and all eyes, as well as Zexion's, stared at the young male named Demyx. '_Was this…a joke_?' Zexion asked himself mentally. '_Does he want us to laugh or something_?' Since he was already turned around, Zexion decided to get a good look at the oddity sitting behind him. The teen standing behind Zexion, Demyx, was a slender young man with a blonde mullet (not bad looking either). Azure eyes darted from one place to another; it seemed to Zexion that this guy was serious about what he had said about wanting Keyblade Masters, witches, and Nobodies to join him…

"(sigh)…aw man…" muttered Demyx as he sat back down. "I knew I went to the wrong school…"

When Demyx sat back down, his azure-colored eyes locked with Zexion's lilac colored eyes. Zexion promptly turned to face the front of the class as the introductions continued on as if nothing unusual had interrupted the introduction ritual. Aside from Demyx's eccentric behavior it looked like this would be another "normal" year of school, or so Zexion had thought…

* * *

I guess that's it for now. Please leave a review before you go! Also, I need suggestions for Demyx's last name because the title feels weird. Thank you!

(Note: Yes, this is an AU fic. Keyblade Masters and Nobodies are suppose to be fictional beings.)


	2. 2nd Verse: Eccentric

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant, hanakitsunechan7, and Silver Tears 11 for the reviews and suggestions. I'll try to make the future chapters more entertaining! Promise! Anyways, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of SquareEnix.

* * *

The Melancholy of Demyx Setsuko

2nd Verse: Eccentric

_It's a well known fact that I was a 100 genuine high school student. There wasn't anything really special about me._

"Morning, Zexion," greeted Cloud Strife, a fellow classmate.

"Hey, Zex!" said Squall Lionheart.

_Incidentally, my nickname is Zexion… At times I wish that people would stop calling me that…but since everyone has been calling me that since elementary school, well…I'm beginning to think that people have forgotten my real name…_

_Anyways, getting back on track, I'm just a regular guy, right? But, then there was Demyx Setsuko, the mullet-head in the seat behind me. There was no question that this guy was strange, but since I happened to sit in the seat in front of him, I thought that it would be a good idea to strike up a conversation with him. Well, all I can say is that everyone makes poor choices at times…_

"So, Demyx, about yesterday's introduction…How much of it was true?" questioned Zexion a few minutes before class was about to start.

Demyx looked at him warily and then asked, "Are you a Keyblade Master?"

"Uh…no…"

"If you're just a normal human then this is a waste of time!" snapped mullet-head before looking away and pouting.

* * *

"I'd forget about getting friendly with Demyx, Zexion," advised Reno Sinclair during the lunch period. "I've known the guy since middle school and trust me, that guy's a strange one…"

"I've heard that he went out with everyone who's asked him out," muttered Rude. "But the longest anyone has gone out with him was five days and the shortest was five minutes…"

'_What is that guy looking for_,' thought Zexion as he chewed his sandwich and looked out of the window. There was Demyx Setsuko, standing by the school pool… What was he doing there?

"I'd give up on him if I were you…" teased Reno.

"There's nothing to give up on!" snarled Zexion. "I'm not interested!"

Reno held up his arms in mock surrender and laughed. "No need to get so defensive!"

"I'm not getting all defensive!"

"Anyways, if you're looking for someone to date, try this!" said Reno as he handed what looked like a magazine to Zexion.

_'Reno's Dating Guide? Find out where your crush ranks? (AA+ is the highest & DD- is the lowest lowest)'_

"You checked out all of the freshmen and gave them ranks?" asked Zexion as he casually flipped through the magazine.

"He also did the other grades as well…" stated Rude as he pulled out several more magazines.

_'So that was what he was doing after school...Hmmm…(shock) I'm ranked as a B+?'_

"Sorry, Zexy," apologized Reno. "You'd have ranked higher if you weren't so emo and short…"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT BEING EMO AND SHORT?!"

* * *

_If you didn't try talking to Demyx, you'd probably just assume that he was just another pretty face in class. However, during the past week, I've noted some of Demyx's eccentric behavior…_

**Eccentric Behavior #1: The Sitar**

_I assume that Demyx is some sort of musician since he always carries a sitar around, however, if one takes time to notice, that mullet-head carries around a different sitar every day. Not only does the size of the sitar increase everyday before resetting on Monday, but the number of designs and junk added on to the sitar also change as well…I wonder what the sitar looks like on weekends…_

**Eccentric Behavior #2: Gym Class**

_It is customary that when we're about to change for gym class, boys are to go to even-number rooms to change while the girls stay in the odd-number class rooms. However, Demyx…well…_

(Flashback to the first day of gym)

Zexion had just gotten up to go to change for gym when he heard Kairi scream behind him. Turning around, he saw that, even though they were still in the presence of females, Demyx had already begun to strip down to change for gym. Needless to say, all of the boys were unceremoniously tossed into the hallway by the girls. More screams from passing female students ensued when Demyx continued to change for gym in the hallway…It would probably get worse when swim season came along…(1)

(end flashback)

_Apparently he viewed boys and girls on the same level as potatoes…_

**Eccentric Behavior #3: Clubs**

_For a time, I've noticed that Demyx had signed up for numerous clubs. Being a good swimmer and a good musician, those types of clubs chased after him hoping that he would become a permanent member. However, even after signing up to try out every single club in the entire school, he dropped out of all of them and didn't join a single one. What was he looking for exactly? And remember that these eccentric behaviors listed here are only a few of the ones that I've observed__…_

* * *

_It was a month later when I spoke with Demyx again. Why did I decide to speak with him? The only answer I can give was that I was possessed by something…_

It was morning and Xigbar-sensai's class had yet to start. Zexion a little early in getting to class, but Demyx was already in his seat and mullet-head was still pouting. Taking a seat in his own desk and turning to face the blonde, Zexion attempted start a conversation.

"So, Demyx, why do you always change the designs on your sitar everyday?"

"Hmmm?" replied Demyx, sitting up. "When did you notice?"

"For a while…is it for anti-Heartless purposes?"

"Sort of…you see, each day kinda gives off a different aura so I don't think that the same anti-Heartless markings would work everyday."

Zexion stared at the boy sitting behind him. '_Was he serious?_' was the only thought that Zexion could think of at the moment. However, Demyx continued to ramble on about the different auras the day gives off and talked as if this was something normal.

"I have a question," said Zexion once he thought he had heard enough of Demyx's rant. "Keyblade Masters fight Heartless right?"

"Right!"

"And where Heartless are found, Keyblade Masters are sure to follow…"

"Correct!"

"So, if you're 'repelling' Heartless with those…things on your sitar…Won't you lessen your chances of meeting an actual Keyblade master?"

The next day, Zexion noted that Demyx's sitar didn't have any additional add-ons or extra markings. '_This guy's a nut…_' thought Zexion as he sat down. However, within a few seconds, the silver-haired teen had struck up another conversation with Demyx. It seemed as if a new routine that Zexion hadn't anticipated had started.

* * *

That's it for today. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave feedback before you go! I will more future chapters more entertaining!

(1) You can probably guess what will happen during swim season and if enough people ask, then I'll post an explanation on the next chapter…XD


	3. 3rd Verse: Commence Havoc!

Author's Note: Thank you SAQ78642, Silver Tears 11, hanakitsunechan7, and chaoschix for the reviews! I heart you guys! Anyways, here's chapter 3! Please review desu!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of SquareEnix.

* * *

The Melancholy of Demyx Setsuko

3rd Verse: Commence Havoc!

_We were into a month of school and we were suppose to change seating arrangements. I reached into the tin being passed around and drew out my new seat. Alright! I'm right by the windows! Second seat from the back! So long, Demyx! Forever!_

'_This is…Is this a coincidence?_' thought Zexion. '_It's either that or it's a conspiracy…_' Somehow, Demyx had managed to choose the seat right behind Zexion, again… Well, since Demyx was still behind him, Zexion might as well continue their morning conversation ritual…

"So, I've noticed that you've signed up for a bunch of clubs at the beginning of the year," said Zexion. "Why did you drop out of all of them?"

"They were all boring…Sigh… I though that this school would provide something more…interesting…"

"What make you say that?"

"Well, this school had the most legends of ghost appearances and stuff like that so that's why I decided to come here."

_'That's why you came here?!'_

* * *

"Hey, Zex, what kind of magic did you use?" asked Reno during break.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen Demyx talk to anyone that long before!" exclaimed Reno. "Even Rude talks more than that guy! How'd you get him to talk?"

'_To be honest, I'm not sure…_' thought Zexion as he ignored Reno. '_I just said whatever was on my mind…_'

"It's settled then!" exclaimed Reno. "If anyone has anything to tell Demyx just speak to Zexy here and he'll relay the message!"

"Wa…Wait a second!" yelled Zexion. "I'm not his spokesman!"

Too late…the whole class, including all of the teachers had already agreed to Reno's suggestion. '_I'm gonna kill Reno…and Demyx, this is all your fault!_'

* * *

"Zexy…" moaned Demyx. "There's nothing to do…it's so boring…"

'_Why is he now calling me Zexy?_' thought Zexion irritably as he tried to concentrate on his book.

"Well, then go find something to do!" hissed Zexion. "I'm trying to study!"

"But all of the clubs are boring…"

"Then go out and find something to entertain yourself with! If you want something whining won't do you any good!"

"Huh?"

"For example, when men wanted to fly, they invented planes. When men wanted to travel faster, they invented cars. You won't get anything by whining! If you want something, then you'll have to work for it!"

_Looking back now, I think this was what gave Demyx that …idea…_

Zexion should have known that the peaceful silence wouldn't last long… With the speed of a python, Demyx grabbed the collar of Zexion's shirt and pulled the silver-haired teen backwards, resulting in Zexion's head colliding with Demyx's desk. '_I'm going to murder him!_'

"What the hell was that for?!" snarled Zexion as he jumped up from his seat.

"I've figured it out!" chirped Demyx happily leaping up to hug Zexion. "Why didn't I realize something this simple earlier!?"

"Get off me!" seethed Zexion as he tried to pry off the energetic blonde. _For someone so scrawny looking, Demyx sure had a strong grip…_

"I'll just have to make my own club! It's this great, Zexy?!"

Once Zexion had succeeded in prying Demyx off of himself, he sat back down in his seat and muttered, "Do what you want…"

"What kind of reaction is that?! You should be happier with this revelation!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're still in class and there's a test…"

Xaldin-sensei didn't look pleased. Demyx sat down but throughout the rest of the class period Zexion could hear him mutter something about a clubroom and members…

* * *

When the lunch period came, Demyx grabbed Zexion by his tie and dragged him out into the hallway with tremendous speed. Zexion didn't know where they were going, he also wondered if Demyx knew where they were headed. They circled the school at least three times, knocking over countless people along the way. Finally, Demyx screeched to a stop.

"Assist me!" ordered the hyperactive teen.

"What?" panted Zexion, who was still trying to catch his breath. "Assist you with what?!"

"I'll secure us more members while you file the chartering papers!"

'_What makes him think that I'll help him just like that?_' It was then that Zexion realized where Demyx had dragged him to. They were right in front of the literary club's clubroom. Of course, this was one of the less popular clubs in the school so aside from Zexion himself, there was one other member. '_Lexaeus…I think that's his name…_"

"Meet everyday here after school!" commanded Demyx before he took off once again. "Starting today!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Zexion asked Lexaeus as the two of them walked towards the literary clubroom after school. "I'm not exactly sure what Demyx is planning…so…"

"It's fine," replied Lexaeus as the two entered the room. "I don't mind."

Demyx wasn't in the clubroom, maybe now would have been the perfect time to escape… However, Zexion chose to stay for some reason. Oh well, Lexaeus was a nice guy so a conversation with the guy wouldn't be so bad…

"Sorry I'm late!" greeted Demyx as he entered the room. "You wouldn't believe how long it took to catch him!"

_The 'him' that Demyx had referred to was a guy named Marluxia. As I recall, he was in the grade above us and had a huge thing for flowers and the color pink…_

"What is this place?" whimpered Marluxia as Demyx dragged him into the room. They all heard a click and noticed that Demyx had locked the door. "Why did you lock the door?!"

"What I'd like to know is why you abducted this guy," said Zexion, shaking his head.

"Well, according to these sources," explained Demyx, who suddenly pulled several manga books out of nowhere. "To create an exciting story, you need a certain combination of characters!"

Zexion, Lexaeus, and Marluxia stared at Demyx. Obviously none of them knew what Demyx was talking about exactly. So Demyx continued to ramble on…

"See, every adventure story needs a good combination of characters! The hyper ones, that's me! The emo, that's you, Zexy! The silent one, Lexaeus…and one feminine male, for the ladies who like those types of guys! We're still missing some key figures so I'll have to continue to hunt them down..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" muttered Zexion. "It still doesn't really explain why you abducted…"

"It was voluntary arrest!"

"Same thing! Why did you abduct Marluxia and drag him all the way here?"

Demyx grinned a mischievous grin and well, slapped Marluxia's ass. Marluxia screeched and literally jumped five feet into the air. Lexaeus decided now would be a good time to return to the literary club activities and picked up a book to read. Meanwhile, Zexion was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Not only is Marly the perfect feminine male character who loves the color pink and roses, he has a rather nice butt! It makes me kinda jealous!" chirped Demyx. "It's no fair that he has such a nice ass and I don't..."

"Demyx! You're telling me that you only dragged Marluxia over here because he like the color pink and roses and has a nice ass?!"

"Pretty much! But he really does have a nice ass, why don't you feel it yourself?"

Marluxia looked completely horrified, but was relieved when Zexion declined the offer.

"Hey, Marly! You're in the gardening club, right?" asked Demyx.

"Y..yeah?" replied Marluxia, eyeing Demyx cautiously.

"Quit it! Our club activities are going to conflict with it!"

"Wait a minute!" snapped Zexion. "You just can't order people around like that!"

"Okay, I'll quit the gardening club," muttered Marluxia as he eyed Lexaeus, who nodded in return.

"Wait! Are you sure?!" asked a bewildered Zexion. "We don't even know what we do in this club?!"

"Perfect! The SSIC Brigade has officially started!" exclaimed Demyx.

_SSIC –_ _**S**__ave Our World from Overloading with Demyx_ **S**_etsuko while Enjoying Sea-Salt_ **I**_ce Cream and _**C**_reating Havoc for Entertainment. Feel free to laugh…What did I get myself into?! And Demyx, why did it have to be a ridiculous anagram like that?! Wouldn't it have been easier and less embarrassing to say the Sea-Salt Ice Cream Brigade?_

* * *

I guess that's it for now…Until next time! 


	4. 4th Verse: Computers

Author's Note: Sorry this was so late! I was at an anime convention and then I got obsessed with several pictures I was photoshopping. They're on my deviantart so look me up! My username is FlyKiwiFly! And now! The long awaited chapter!

P.S- I didn't really expect so many of you guys to like the ass-grabbing…I was just parodying Haruhi and Mikuru…(more parodies to come, poor Marluxia…)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of SquareEnix.

* * *

The Melancholy of Demyx Setsuko 

4th Verse: Computers…

"A computer!" exclaimed Demyx one morning before class started.

Once Zexion recovered from the shock of the unexpected outburst, he gave Demyx an annoyed glare and said, "Yes, Demyx, there are computers in this school…"

"But there's not one in our clubroom! We need to get one! To have a good story, you need a computer!"

_Where does he get these crazy ideas?!_

* * *

"The computer room has lots of computers!" explained Demyx as he dragged Zexion and Marluxia by their ties down the hallway. "So I don't think the computer club would mind much if we took one, right?" 

"Whatever," muttered Zexion, who was used to being dragged around by his tie by Demyx.

Marluxia, on the other hand, looked rather uncomfortable. He kept on squirming, trying to escape. However, as Zexion had learned earlier, Demyx had a strong grip for someone so scrawny. Bringing up the rear of their awkward parade was Lexaeus, silent as usual.

"Gimme your newest computer!" demanded Demyx as he charged into the computer lab while dropping Zexion and Marluxia onto the floor.

As Zexion had expected, the people in the room just gave them weird looks and then returned to their respective computer screens. Demyx wasn't about to take no for an answer. The blond leapt on top of a desk and made an announcement.

"I, Demyx, commander of the SSIC Brigade, demand to speak with your leader!"

_What is that idiot up to?_

The 'leader', or in normal terms, club president, was the young man named Seifer Almasy. He was a bossy, obnoxious, and definitely not someone Zexion would like to mess with. Although Seifer was the leader of the computer club, he also knew how to 'defend' his property… Normally, most freshmen would be intimidated by Seifer, but Demyx didn't look intimidate at all (probably because he was still standing on the desk, height does make a difference in judgement…).

"What do you want?" asked Seifer, obviously annoyed.

"You have a lot of computers here," chirped Demyx as he leapt off the desk. "Give me one!"

"No!" snapped Seifer.

"Hey, Marly, come over here…" called Demyx.

Marluxia, obviously confused and worried, inched over to where Demyx and Seifer were standing. '_What is he up to?_' thought Zexion. '_Wait a minute… he's not going to…He is…_' Demyx had grabbed Seifer's hand and… made the other boy grab poor Marluxia's ass. While Marluxia screamed and everyone else stood dumbstruck, Demyx had whipped out a camera from nowhere and was snapping photos of the ass-grabbing.

"Whoot! What a nice shot!" he said. "Looking good! I can't wait till I post these pictures all over the school!"

"Dem…Demyx," stuttered Zexion. "Isn't this…a bit much?!"

Demyx wasn't listening and he also seemed to want to take a few more pictures. The blond kicked Seifer and made the other boy fall on top of the flailing Marluxia. The position they ended up in didn't look too flattering either…

"Now, if you don't want these posted all over the school…" hummed Demyx as he waved the camera around.

"Y…you can't do this!" shouted Seifer, scrambling to get up. "The club…They're all witnesses!"

"Yeah!" said a computer club member.

"We're all with Seifer!" said another.

"No problem!" said Demyx. "I'll just say that the entire club was going to Marly!"

"N…no! You can't get away with this!" screeched Seifer.

"Well, who are they going to believe?" asked Demyx, eyeing his camera. "You or my photos?"

_Demyx: 1 & Seifer: 0_

"Marluxia? Are you okay?" questioned Zexion as he knelt down besides the still-twitching Marluxia.

"If I become unfit for marriage, will you marry me?" whimpered Marluxia.

_Huh? Poor Marluxia… All of this sexual assault must have traumatized him to the point of brain damage…_

"Here, Zexy!" said Demyx as he tossed a computer and a monitor into the silver-haired teen's arms. "Carry this back to the clubroom! Lexi, pick up Marly! And thank you computer club for your kind donation!"

_Why am I the one to carry all of this?!_

* * *

"You like books," commented Lexaeus. 

"Pardon?"

"Take this," instructed Lexaeus as he handed a book over to Zexion, who was confused.

"Ummm, thanks?"

"Read it … It will help…"

Then, Lexaeus left without another word. Marluxia, still whimpering, kept his distance from Demyx as he too left the room. Then, it was just Demyx and Zexion.

"Good work today," said Demyx as he patted Zexion on the shoulder. "And, umm…Zexion…"

"What?"

_That's strange…why does Demyx look so nervous?_

"It's nothing, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

'Time to see what Lexaeus wants…' thought Zexion as he opened the book Lexaeus had given him earlier. 'What?! It's blank?' 

There were no words in any of the pages. It was just blank paper! How was this suppose to help him? As Zexion continued to flip through the book, he noticed a bookmark with…writing? Picking up the bookmark, Zexion read the note (or tried to, Lexaeus didn't exactly have the best handwriting…).

"Twilight Park… 8:00p.m." whispered Zexion. "Does he want me to meet him there? Well, let's see what he wants…"

* * *

That's it for now! Hope you all liked it! Until next time! I wonder what Lexaeus wants... Please review and stay tuned! 


	5. 5th Verse: Explanations

Author's Note: AH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! And sorry for not thanking the reviewers from chapter 3! I want to thank Taerga Live, Silver Tears 11, BlackWerewolfDemon, hanakitsunechan7, -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-, Aki, firelunamelody, DemmyandZexy, CodeLyoko, and crazygunbladergirl. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry if I left anyone out! This chapter is a bit more serious, but it is fun at the end. Once I get this serious part of Haruhi done, it'll return to the crack. P.S- Please participate at the poll. More info on the bottom, but it'll a poll on what Marluxia should wear. (evil grin)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of SquareEnix.

* * *

The Melancholy of Demyx Setsuko

5th Verse: Explanations

Because it was already 9:00 when Zexion looked at Lexaeus' note, the silver-haired teen didn't reach the park until 9:15. Zexion doubted that Lexaeus would still be waiting around, but sure enough, sitting alone on the park bench was Lexaeus.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized Zexion. "I…"

"Let's go," said Lexaeus bluntly as he began to walk away.

Confused, but silent, Zexion followed. Together, they walked in silence until they reached the Radiant Apartments. Zexion gawked at the building and wondered if Lexaeus actually lived in such a place. This was the most expensive apartment in the entire city!

* * *

"So why did you want to talk to me?" asked Zexion as he seated himself upon the couch.

Lexaeus remained silent for a few seconds, as if he was trying to figure out how to explain something. Finally, the brunette began to talk.

"This is rather difficult to explain…but I think it is necessary to tell you that I'm a Nobody…"

Zexion waited patiently for Lexaeus to say something about this being a joke. When Lexaeus retained his serious look, Zexion glanced around the room to see if Demyx was somewhere in the room. But there was no sign of a blonde mullet anywhere. Had spending all that time with Demyx driven Lexaeus insane?

"I'm not joking," continued Lexaeus, still very serious. "I am a Nobody…"

"Alright, Lexaeus," sighed Zexion. "I'm not really into this sort of thing, Demyx on the other hand…"

"That is what I wish to converse about…"

"Huh?"

"Since I was created three years ago, I was to observe the being called Demyx Setsuko and report to our Leader. But the past three years have been stable until an irregularity appeared. That irregularity entity made contact with Demyx and since then the situation has become rather unstable."

"…"

"That irregular entity is you, Zexion…"

"Okay, I need to go," said Zexion, standing up. "Like I said before Demyx is more into this kind of stuff than I am so I'll just…"

"You'd better listen to him, little dude," advised a voice.

Turning around, Zexion saw a man, with black and white hair tied up in a pony tail, standing on the ceiling. After blinking a couple times, Zexion was sure that he heard somewhere in his brain "_All knowledge of gravity has been corrupted… Please restart your mind_…"

* * *

When Zexion came to, he found himself lying on the couch with Lexaeus and Xigbar-sensei sitting next to him. With a squeak, the silver-haired teen immediately leapt up and stared at the ceiling. There were no footprints there, maybe it had all been a trick?

"I don't wear shoes when I'm on the ceiling," explained Xigbar as he looked at Zexion with amusement. "So if you're looking for footprints, they ain't there."

_This is all some sort of prank…yes, Demyx must have somehow put them up to this…There is no way…_

"Sit down, we have much to discuss," instructed Lexaeus.

Not knowing what else to do, or what to believe, Zexion took a seat on a nearby chair and listened to both Lexaeus and Xigbar talk.

"Demyx, is not a normal being…" started Lexaeus.

"Yes, I noticed that already," muttered Zexion as he crossed his arms and thought about all of the woes that the mullet-head had put him through.

"That's not what I meant... Demyx is the sort of being that could change the world with his heart."

"Pardon?"

"He means that if Demyx's deepest desires change the world," explained Xigbar. "If he doesn't want it to rain one day, it won't. That sort of thing…"

"If that was true, then why isn't the world one messed up, abstract piece of art with bubbles?"

"Demyx's common sense, that something cannot be, keeps things in order," stated Lexaeus. "However, since you came into the picture, things have gotten a bit out of hand."

"You mean I caused some sort of problem?"

"Yeah," commented Xigbar. "You made him believe that he could change the world… to make it more 'interesting'…"

"If Demyx truly desires it," continued Lexaeus. "The world as we know it could completely disappear altogether. But as of right now, it appears that that will not happen. However, there is the problem with you…"

"What?" moaned Zexion as he closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know how much more of this madness he could take.

"Because Demyx has chosen you, a normal human, you will be in great danger."

"Why, is someone going to try to kill me?" asked Zexion in a mocking tone.

Lexaeus and Xigbar, still serious, nodded their heads. This was worrying Zexion even more now. 'It's _about time I left_,' he thought.

"Hey, dude, just be careful," warned Xigbar. "If Demyx can change the world with his heart, then people are going to come after you."

"Why's that?" asked Zexion, cautiously moving towards the door.

"There are those who will try to make use of Demyx's power. If they get control of his heart, they control the power. Meaning, since you were chosen by Demyx, they will use you to get to his heart…"

* * *

Zexion couldn't help it; he just had to ask someone. So the next day, after school, he asked, "Hey, Reno… I'm just a normal high school student, right?"

Reno laughed. "You?! A normal person! That's something new! You hang out with Demyx's crew! How could you even be considered to be close to normal when you hang out with a nut like that?!"

_Perfect, now my name's permanently associated with Demyx's…Why did that idiot "chose" me?!_

"Zexy!"

_Speak of the devil…_

"Zexy!" exclaimed Demyx as he bounced around excitedly. "I've just found our Lolita and Moe characters for the SSIC-Brigade! Come on!"

Before Zexion could do anything, Demyx grabbed him by the tie and dragged him towards the…

"NO! NO! Demyx! That's the girls'…" – too late – "locker room…"

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Great…now, not only will my name be associated with Demyx's… it'll always be associated with hentai too!_

* * *

That's it for now. Next time I'll reveal who else was dragged into the SSIC-Brigade. Oh, and a poll… since Marluxia is basically Mikuru… what would you all like to see him dressed as? A nurse, a maid, or a bunny? Sorry this chapter wasn't as fun, but it was kinda a serious chapter in Haruhi... More ass-grabbing in the next chapter anyone? 


	6. 6th Verse: Cosplay

Author's Note: Yay! Thank you hanakitsunechan7, CodeLyoko, crazygunbladergirl, Taerga Live, DemmyandZexy, and T3hTarotJoker for the reviews! Here's more randomness for you guys! I heart you all! I'll heart you even more if you leave a review: 3

Extra: In case somebody doesn't know, everything italicized is Zexion's thoughts and/or narrations.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They're all property of SquareEnix. Now that I think about it, the story really isn't mine…except for the few parts I add in and/or changed.

* * *

The Melancholy of Demyx Setsuko

6th Verse: Cosplay

Zexion was beginning to wonder if anyone in the entire school didn't associate his name with Demyx's name. Now, he was part of 'Demyx's crowd' and there seemed to be no way out of it. To some people, it was a good thing. Demyx may be eccentric, but there was no doubt that he was good-looking. Zexion was willing to bet that at least 1/3 of the school wanted to trades places with Zexion just so that they could be close to Demyx.

'_And I'll gladly trade places with them…_' thought Zexion bitterly.

"You and Demyx seem very close," said the girl sitting to Zexion's right. "My name's Larxene."

'Oh, so that was what bug girl's name was…' Zexion had never before talked to Larxene, or bug girl. Bug girl was just his personal nickname for her because her hair reminded him of cockroach feelers. Of course, he never mentioned this secret in public because one, she had a pretty large fan-base in the area and two, she had a nasty temper when she was pissed.

"I've been at the same school with Demyx since middle school," she continued on. "But I've never got him to open up like you did…"

"I didn't do anything…" muttered Zexion, who was beginning to get a headache. '_For once could a conversation not be about Demyx!?_'

"If I need to tell him anything I'll be sure to ask you!"

"Yeah…yeah….wait! WAIT! I'm NOT DEMYX's spokesman or anything!"

"Hey, good idea!" exclaimed Reno and then yelled to the rest of the class. "Hey guys, if you need to tell Demyx anything just ask Zex over here!"

"Wait! No! No! I'm not…"

All of Zexion's efforts were in vain. Within a matter of seconds, a large mountain of notes for Demyx had congregated on his desk. When Lexaeus dropped by, Zexion was about to lose it completely but calmed down a bit when he realized that the silent teen was only bringing him a box to hold all of the notes in.

* * *

Zexion was sure that the box he was carrying now was at least ten pounds. That loud-mouthed Reno! Word got around pretty fast that people were giving Zexion notes for Demyx. On the way to the clubroom, more people dropped in notes while poor Zexion was carrying the already heavy box. It didn't take long before the pile of notes completely blocked Zexion's view of what was in front of him. Navigating the hallways was not so much fun…

_Stupid Demyx! Look what you've done!_

Stumbling around, he finally reached the clubroom, but there was one problem… How the hell was he going to open the door?!

"Do you need some help?" asked a quiet voice.

It was Namine, the 'Lolita' character that Demyx had dragged along.

"Yes, please!" panted Zexion, who was sure that his arms had been stretched several inches from carrying the stupid box.

To his relief, Namine opened the door and Zexion rushed into the room and threw the box down on what he hoped was open space. Luckily for him, he didn't crush anything except for Marluxia's foot, which, unfortunately was in the way. After apologizing profusely to Marluxia, Zexion glared in Demyx's direction.

"This is the last time I bring any notes to you!" hissed Zexion.

Demyx looked up from the computer and glanced at the box of notes. "Can you put all of those into the recycling bin? That way it won't be such a waste of paper."

Zexion looked as if he was about to explode. '_After lugging that thing all the way here you don't even want to read any of it!?_'

"Now, on with business!" chirped Demyx, happily unaware of Zexion's rage. "First off, I'd like to welcome Kairi, our Moe character, and Namine, our Lolita!"

Zexion sat down and continued to listen to Demyx's rant about how every good story needed these two types of girls as 'turn-ons'. However, the silver-haired teen was surprised when Demyx pulled out a Gothic Lolita dress for Namine and a Suzumiya Haruhi cosplay outfit for the two girls. '_What is he planning?!_' thought Zexion.

"To promote our club we're going to cosplay and hand out flyers!" announced Demyx, obviously very proud of himself. "I asked Ishida-kun (1) to help us out with the cosplay!"

_How can we promote a club when we don't even know what we do?!_

"So go change you two and hand these out by the baseball field!" instructed Demyx as he shooed the two girls out of the room.

"Demyx…" ventured Marluxia cautiously. "There's a bunny suit in here… but it's two big for those two…"

Demyx turned around and grinned a maniacal grin that sent chills down their spine. _Uh oh_… Lexaeus continued to read, the bunny outfit was too small for him so there was nothing to worry about there… However, Marluxia and Zexion were both slowly edging towards the exit.

"A lot of girls have fetishes for cross dressers! So I thought I'd try and see how they'd react to a bunny boy! Start stripping, Marluxia!"

While Zexion was glad that he wasn't the victim of the bunny suit, he felt very sorry indeed for Marluxia. When the flower-loving teen tried to escape, Demyx pounced on him and decided to 'assist' Marluxia with the changing-process.

"Come on, Marly!" said Demyx. "It's for the SSIC-Brigade!"

"DO NOT WANT!" cried Marluxia as he struggled to get away.

Zexion tried to interfere. "Demyx, leave Marluxia alone! He's not a dress-up doll!"

"Eck!" screeched Marluxia as Demyx managed to pull down his…

Suddenly, Zexion couldn't take the pressure anymore and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 'Forgive me, Marluxia,' Zexion apologized mentally as he continued to hear screams of terror coming from within the clubroom. The door burst open and out rushed a pirate running off with a 'bunny girl'. Demyx had somehow gotten Marluxia into a swimsuit, placed bunny ears of the poor boy, and even attached a fluffy tail onto Marly's behind.

Zexion didn't know what to say and went back into the clubroom. All seemed quiet and when Zexion was about to sigh with relief Lexaeus, who was still reading, pointed at the ground. Zexion's face turned red. Littered all around the clubroom floor were articles of clothing, including a pair of pink boxers.

"You're kidding me," moaned Zexion as he stooped down the clean up the mess.

* * *

Unknown to Zexion, while he was cleaning up the mess, he was being watched…Somewhere, in a dark room, four pairs of eyes were watching his every move.

"So he's the one Demyx's chose…"

"Interesting…he's just a normal kid…"

"Shall we make our first move, Superior?"

A dark figure, wearing a long, black, hooded trench coat, got up from his seat and walked towards the screen, which was now showing Zexion's horrified face as he picked up Marluxia's very pink and flowery boxers. He smiled and nodded. "Yes… it's time we made things a bit more interesting around here…"

* * *

That's it for now! Please leave a review before you go! I bet you didn't expect Kairi and Namine to be the Lolita and the Moe! They'll do more later, but right now they're just being introduced. Zexy's being stalked! Oh noes! What will happen next?! Who are these people after him? What are they planning? And will poor Zexy have to pick up Marly's boxers every time Demyx forces Marly into a different outfit?! 


End file.
